


Dreams and Reality

by gingayellow



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban's closest dreams may be closer to reality than he realizes. [Ban/Hoji, warnings for kidnapping]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Reality

Title: Dreams and Reality  
Fandom: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger  
Characters/Pairing: Akaza 'Ban' Banban/Tomasu 'Hoji' Houji  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Kidnapping  
Notes: Ban/Hoji fluff. ;P

Ban woke up in a strange, albeit comfortable bed-- which actually made it difficult to get up, maybe even more if he'd been drugged and/or tied up. If **that** had happened, it would have been clear that it was a bad situation, and he had to escape. But he was currently in a king size bed, with more pillows than he could count, and it was **really** tempting to just lie back down and sleep in.

But seeing how he had no clue where he is, or who'd brought him here... Ban forced himself out of the bed, noting that he was in red pajamas now instead of his uniform.

(Had he been in his uniform? Had there been a fight? It was a blur.)

Well, only one way to find out. He didn't bother making the bed-- whoever had brought him here could do that-- and headed into, judging from the smell, was the kitchen. "Hello, is anyone here-- partner?!"

"Good morning." Hoji untied his apron before setting the table. "I was about to go in there and wake you up myself."

"Okay." Ban very slowly took a seat. His first instinct was that something was terribly wrong with Hoji, what with the smiling and doing nice things for him, but sometimes people opened up after awhile. "So, how long have we been here?"

"Don't worry about that," Hoji served Ban a plate of eggs. "All that matters is that we're together, right?"

"I guess," Ban said slowly. This was weird, but it didn't seem bad. And the eggs were **great.** There was the whole not being sure what had happened to bring them here, but it was... nice, being here with Hoji. "After breakfast, we better call Boss and see what happened with the Alienizer."

"Oh, they'll be fine. Don't worry."

Ban bolted out of his seat, banging his hands on the table. "What is wrong with you?! We can't do that!"

Hoji blinked, then smiled. "Okay. We'll do it. Whatever you want, partner."

"Right, thanks for confirming my suspicions." If it was just a dream, all he had to do was wake up. Ban closed his eyes, concentrated--

And started tearing off the wires connected to his head and torso. He felt stiff, but he was furious enough to ignore that and grab the Alienizer even as he broke into a full run.

"Let me go-- immediately!" The Alienizer squirmed in Ban's grip. "I've done nothing wrong?"

"Kidnapping and messing with people's head isn't wrong?!"

"You could have had anything you wanted!"

"I don't want that." He started tying up the Alienizer with a spare wire. "I want Hoji."

\--

After the Alienizer was in custody, Hoji-- the real Hoji-- walked up to Ban. "Do you need anything."

"Nah," Ban said after taking a sip of coffee. "I got my blanket and my drink." And while he was tired and and hungry, that could wait until he was back in his own room.

"Besides from that." Hoji sat next to Ban. "When I did a background check on the Alienizer, we discovered that he does things to people's minds. Makes them see what they want to see." There was a pause, but even Ban could tell that this was when, if he wanted, to tell Hoji what had happened.

"Oh, yeah, he messed with my head, but it'll all be in my report if you really wanna know." Ban felt terrible about shutting Hoji down like that. But he also didn't want to talk about what he'd seen. At all.

And yeah, this guaranteed Hoji would read the report, but at least he'd have a few days of peace before dealing with Hoji screaming at him.

\--

Ban had eaten, but he couldn't sleep, so he was grateful when his door rang. At least, until he realized who was behind the door. "Partner."

"Don't call me partner." But then Hoji smiled, a little. "May I come in?"

"Sure. My place is messy, though."

"That's okay. Just for tonight." Hoji said on the bed next to Ban. "Swan-san told you how long you were missing, correct?"

"Two days." Ban wasn't quite sure what this had to do with anything.

"Two days of not knowing if you were hurt, or even still alive." Ban was still as Hoji traced his jawline. "Ban, if I'd lost you, I would have..."

"You would have what?"

Hoji kissed him. Gently, in case Ban needed to pull away.

But Ban didn't.

And they did a lot more than just kissing.

\--

Ban's bed was tiny, and creaking dangerously with two people in it, but Ban woke up feeling happier and warmer than he had in years. "Mornin', partner."

"Don't call me that." Hoji shifted in his arms. "I don't work today."

"And I got some time off to recover." Ban grinned. "We timed the giving into our feelings thing pretty well."

"Seems so." Hoji sat up carefully. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything but eggs."


End file.
